


Turnabout Spirits part 3

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Nick and Alex are called to the Spirit Realm to defend Alex's old frenemy Jake Hunter. It feels very weird to be having a trial in a place like this. A new setting, a new prosecutor, and many new witnesses await. Can the two find a "not guilty" verdict for Jake in the heat of this new situation?





	Turnabout Spirits part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Spirits: Case 3 of 5

Previously on Turnabout Spirits  
[__"**Turnabout Spirits part 2** Previously on Turnabout Spirits May 28 Spirit Courthouse Courtroom No. 3 *murmuring* *BANG* Judge: Court will reconvene for the trial of Jake Hunter. / Before the recess, the defense brought up some points that revealed the defendant could not have used the murder weapon properly. / However, it has also been brought to light that he still has a possible motive for murder; therefore, he is still under suspicion. / Mr. Ratigan, have you prepared the witnesses for testifying on this matter? Ratigan: Of course, Your Honor. / Long story short, the defendant killed the victim because he feared for his own life. After all, the victim was once a fierce criminal. / Our witnesses will now come to the stand and testify in detail about this topic. / Witnesses, are you certain you are all prepared to do this? Nala: *nods* Yes, Mr. Ratigan. I can explain this easily. Rico: Of course! You know I'm ready for anything! Wolf: Personally, I think this trial should have been over"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Spirits-part-2-645558222)

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Courtroom No. 3

  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court!  
Evan: What's the matter, punks? Ya never seen a pup testify before? / Of course not! But I'm telling ya what I saw anyway!  
Judge: In both life and death, I don't think I've ever seen someone so young try to defend their point of view regarding a murder. / So you claim to have new evidence and testimony that will overturn the verdict?  
Evan: Heck yeah I do! And now that you've given us all the time we need... / this mob is ready to turn your point of view right around! / Ready, you guys? Let's do it!  
Ratigan: ......You may proceed with the testimony.  
Nick: (A turn of events not even the Primal Spirits saw coming. / But even with this new testimony coming, it doesn't change the truth that Jake is innocent. / So no matter what, there will always be a contradiction somewhere. Just need to search for it.)  
Fenrir: The boy is very determined, isn't he? Let's just see what his next moves are here.  
Oinari: I assume both of you are ready.  
Alex: *grins* Of course I am! Thanks for boosting my confidence earlier!  
Nick: I'm ready for this. And I know you are, too.   
Oinari: We can't do everything for you, so be prepared for the worst. Good luck. *stop music*

MOB TESTIMONY: New Evidence  
  
Evan: I'll tell you about this new evidence! Just take a look at that crime illustration.  
Nala: Yes. Those claw marks on that tree behind the two. The defendant must have done that.  
Rico: Maybe as a warning? An accident? I honestly have no idea.  
Wolf: Hunter may not have been able to use a Soul Weapon, but that doesn't mean he couldn't kill Weaselton in some other way.  
Thomas: Perhaps the Soul Weapon was just part of the reason the victim met his demise. *stop music*

Nick: *desk slam* We've already established the Soul Weapon wasn't how the victim was killed! / This doesn't prove anything relevant about the crime!  
SILENCE!  
Ratigan: *waves hand aside* That may have been considered fact before, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / However, haven't you ever considered the possibility that the investigation team did something wrong? / Perhaps the murder weapon is not what we thought it was. Based on this testimony, it appears that... / the murder weapon was none other than Jake Hunter's own two paws!  
*murmuring*  
Nick: (He somehow always manages to change his viewpoint and keep it believable. I have to find something that proves him wrong.)  
Oinari: You seem to know what we know. This testimony is right, yet very wrong.  
Fenrir: And by finding the contradiction... / you are one step closer to finding the killer.  
Nick: The killer, huh? (Honestly, I still have no idea who the real killer might be... / but I have a feeling I'll find out very soon.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: New Evidence  
  
Evan: I'll tell you about this new evidence! Just take a look at that crime illustration.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Since you were the one who was so eager to reveal this to us... / would you mind just pointing it out for us?  
Evan: Hmph... I was gonna be gracious and give the others a chance to point it out, but if you really want me to take the spotlight...  
[](https://sta.sh/01034gubvayv)  
Evan: See? Right there on the tree. Those are distinct claw marks. They look kinda bloody, too. / That's an omen of danger if I ever saw one!  
Ratigan: You seem a little too excited about this one detail, little pup. How about I calm you down? / Your Honor, let's separate this from the illustration. It will be its own piece of evidence.  
Judge: If you insist. The court accepts this into evidence.  
Evan: Hell yeah!  
*Damaged Tree added to Court Record*  
Evan: I'll stop talking while I have the chance. The rest of you can go into more detail about it.

Nala: Yes. Those claw marks on the tree behind the two. The defendant must have done that.   
HOLD IT!  
Nick: How do you know Mr. Hunter made those marks? It could have easily been the victim.  
Nala: *shakes head* No, that can't be possible. You could easily compare the size difference. / Weasels are significantly smaller than wolves. The victim could not have possibly made those marks for any purpose. / Besides, why go through all the trouble to make those marks?  
Nick: (I'm sure whoever did that, they had a good reason, because that must have really hurt.)

Rico: Maybe as a warning? An accident? I honestly have no idea.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: You may not know for sure, but if you had to take a guess, what would you say those marks are for?  
OBJECTION!  
Ratigan: You amaze me with your stupidity, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. The witness gave you a straight answer before you even asked. / If he doesn't know, he doesn't know. Stop wasting our time. / If you keep this up, I might just fall asleep again, and trust me, I wouldn't want to miss this entertainment.  
Nick: (...If we weren't in court right now, I'd be saying all sorts of things to you.)

Wolf: Hunter may not have been able to use a Soul Weapon, but that doesn't mean he couldn't kill Weaselton in some other way.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: It would take a lot longer to kill with just his bare paws, so I doubt that's what you're implying.  
Wolf: Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But what do you know?! / Every time you make a point, the prosecutor is just gonna overturn it in some way. / Why do you keep fighting even when it's obvious you're gonna lose?!  
Nick: I fight for my client... because I believe in his innocence.  
Wolf: ...Faith and trust will only get you so far, Mr. Wilde. In the end, it's gonna be your downfall.  
Nick: ...Meaning?  
Wolf: ...We're getting off topic now, aren't we? Next!  
Nick: ...

Thomas: Perhaps the Soul Weapon was just part of the reason the victim met his demise.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: But that can't be true! We've already discovered the Soul Weapon can't possibly be what was used!  
Thomas: Of course I know it's not the murder weapon, but Hunter still has the ability to spawn his Soul Weapon. / Perhaps he attempted to use it to fight but couldn't. However, in the end, he didn't need it, as he used his bare paws to finish off the victim.  
Nick: (Once again, a witness has trapped me with his logic. / Ugh... why must these certain witnesses be so smart? I can't take it.) *stop music*

*BANG*  
Judge: This cross-examination has gone on long enough. It appears the defense has not discovered anything new.  
Evan: See? I told ya I'd turn this court around.  
Ratigan: You act this was your lifelong dream. Congratulations. You can cross that off your bucket list.  
  
Ratigan: Now then, it appears the battle is over. / Mr. Wilde, I must say you and your team fought honorably. But in the end, it never would have mattered. / Facing the great Professor Ratigan in a courtroom was the first and probably the biggest mistake you could have ever made! / Just face the facts! The defendant is guilty, and nothing you can do will possibly change that! / So what if the victim attacked first? So what if a random tree was scratched? / So what if the Soul Weapon wasn't used? As long as everything lines up, we can say beyond a shadow of a doubt... / *waves hand aside* Jake Hunter is the one who killed Hans Weaselton, and he will burn in hell for his crime!  
Alex: N-Nick... do something quick!  
Nick: B-But... I... don't have anything to come back with. / (Am I really going to fail now? Jake was counting on both of us, and if we don't do something now, he'll literally go to hell! / But...there's nothing...nothing to save him with...)  
Judge: It seems we've finally come to a close. Now it's time for a verdict to be passed... / This court finds the defendant, Jake Hunter... *stop music*

HOLD IT!

Oinari: Just... one moment please, Your Honor...  
Ratigan: Bah! You keep delaying this court, wasting our time. / You don't even reveal your identity to us, so why should we listen to your pitiful request?!  
Fenrir: ...One moment, please...  
Ratigan: ...  
Fenrir: Your Honor, I'm certain that after all of this back-and-forth talk, we've likely lost the majority of the courtroom regarding this crime. / The defense asks for one final round of testimony. All we need is a simple recap to get everyone up to speed. / I assume the witnesses could handle that just fine.  
Ratigan: *Sigh* Fine. If you're so concerned about our audience, I won't argue with you. Nothing will change after this.  
Judge: ...Very well. Witnesses, please give us a recap of the crime.  
Evan: Sure thing, old man!  
Nala: Very well.  
Rico: If you want...  
Wolf: It's finally over...  
Thomas: I will do that, Your Honor.  
Nick: ... (I don't know what you're up to or how this will help... but it's gotta do something if they're asking for something as simple as this. / Let's give this testimony a good listen.)

MOB TESTIMONY: The Recap *resume Mob Cross-Examination Allegro*  
Evan: So here's what happened. Jake Hunter was walking down a path reading that book on the Spirit Realm.  
Nala: After he was finished out of frustration, the victim came along and tried to seize him.  
Rico: They got in a struggle and caused some injuries, but it didn't last long before Weaselton died right in front of Hunter.  
Wolf: It was a truly terrifying sight. I was so shocked, I was left speechless.  
Thomas: It was then that Hunter ran off, leaving those claw marks on the tree as he escaped. *stop music*

Ratigan: Is this the recap you were looking for? Are you satisfied, whoever you are?  
Oinari: *nods* It's perfect. We are satisfied with this testimony.  
Nick: (But I still don't see where this is going! Mind filling me in, guys?)  
Judge: Well, this testimony seems to solidify the defendant's guilt. / However, I must still allow a cross-examination before we can pass a verdict. / Mr. Wilde, you may begin--  
Fenrir: There's no need for one, Your Honor. We've already found a contradiction.  
Nick: W-We have?! But I didn't see any contradictions in that testimony!  
Oinari: ...Remember what you are meant for in this realm, Nick.  
Nick: ...  
Alex: ...Nick, you know what they're talking about, right?   
Nick: ... / (What I'm meant for... what am I meant for? / ...There's a lot of reasons Alex and I earned our Soul Weapons a long time ago. / There's also certain reasons why we are so valued to the Primal Spirits, and why we can so easily make our way in the Spirit Realm. / I've believed in my client's innocence this whole time, and Oinari and the others have believed in my ability to prove him innocent. / And if there's a contradiction staring me in the face, then I need to stand up and tackle that contradiction head-on. / So how do I find that needle in the haystack? Think, Nick! Think!)  
[](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-Review-the-Facts-Nick-Wilde-647701534)  
  
Nick: Maybe I can figure out this case if I go back to the beginning and review the facts. / It was first assumed that Jake's Soul Weapon was used for the murder, but Jake was lacking something that prevented that from being the case. / What was Jake lacking that prevented him from using his Soul Weapon?  
*select your answer*  
A pure soul  
Spirit arts  
Lack of faith

Spirit arts are required

Nick: Jake never had an understanding of how Soul Weapons worked, or the Spirit Realm in general for that matter. / Therefore, he had no spirit arts to attack the victim with. / Furthermore, since we know for a fact Jake is innocent, that means he can't have a motive to kill Hans Weaselton. / Aside from the fact that Hans attacked first, there's another fact that proves against a motive...  
*select your answer*  
Jake didn't know the victim  
Jake received injuries  
Jake couldn't use his paws

Injuries on both Jake and Hans

Nick: Based on the injuries that the witnesses described, it sounds like Jake could barely defend himself before Hans was killed. / He didn't even know the victim either, so there's no reason for him to go so far as to kill Hans. / So we've cleared Jake's name in those cases now. If we have enough evidence to show his innocence... / then we should also have enough to prove who the real killer was. / What evidence can give us a lead on the real killer?  
*select your answer*  
Spirit Realm book  
Autopsy Report  
Damaged tree

Claw marks on the tree

Nick: The majority of the witnesses believe those marks were there before the murder happened. / And I remember Nala specifically saying they came from a wolf. This could really narrow down our options. / The killer has to be someone we know from this case. So someone also has to be lying. / Using this logic, the real killer is most likely...  
*select your answer*  
Evan  
Alex  
Wolf

*stop music*  
WOLF MURDERED HANS WEASELTON  
Nick: It almost seems impossible, but all the evidence can point towards this one witness!

 

Nick: ...... / AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Alex: Nick! You feeling okay?!  
Ratigan: Jumping Jiminy! What's with the screaming all of a sudden?!  
Judge: M-Mr. Wilde! Please calm down!  
Nick: Oops... sorry, Your Honor. (Guess my discovery was a little too shocking to keep in.)  
Judge: Now then, your team has claimed you've already found a contradiction in the recap testimony. / Would you care to present evidence to support this claim?  
Oinari: You've figured it all out now, haven't you?  
Nick: As much as I didn't want to believe it at first, yes, I have.   
Ratigan: Stop your jabbering and get on with presenting your proof.  
Nick: *shakes head* Sorry, Ratigan, but there's no evidence to support this contradiction. / Rather, I'll be supporting my claim through testimony.  
  
Ratigan: Testimony, you say? You rely on simple words to prove your point?  
Nick: There's a lot of different things that can be used as evidence, Ratigan. / And in this case, one of the witnesses said a certain statement that revealed a blatant lie.  
Ratigan: Well, go on and say it now, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / Which witness revealed a lie during the last testimony?  
*select your answer*  
Evan  
Nala  
Rico  
Wolf  
Thomas

Nick: In the last testimony, Wolf stated that he was horrified from seeing the crime happen. / He even stated that he couldn't even speak after seeing it. He was that shocked. / However, that statement in itself is a contradiction, because there's a certain piece of evidence regarding the crime to go with this. / This piece of evidence reveals the lie in Wolf's statement!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration  
Spirit Realm book  
Damaged tree

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Here's what the book on the Spirit Realm has to say about spirit arts. / While imagination and power are required to perform these, one other simple requirement must be met. / The name of the spirit art has to be said out loud. But the witness couldn't have possibly performed any if he wasn't speaking at the time. *stop music*  
SILENCE!  
Ratigan: Go no further, Mr. Wilde! What you are suggesting is absolutely preposterous!   
Nick: *shakes head* Not with the evidence and logic I've prepared now, Mr. Ratigan. / I can assert that the defendant is in no way, shape, or form a killer!  
  
Evan: Wah-huh?!  
Nala: Oh my!  
Rico: HUH?!  
Thomas: !!!  
Wolf: Grrrrrr.... You...Wilde... / Why pin this on me of all animals?! I have nothing against Hunter or Weaselton!  
Nick: Sure, you may have nothing against them, but that doesn't mean you didn't have the means to commit murder.   
Wolf: Try me, Nicholas Wilde! Show off to this court!  
Nick: Since you asked so nicely, I'll show you the evidence I have. / The first piece of evidence shows you have the necessary means to commit the crime!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration  
Spirit Realm book  
Damaged Tree

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Sorry to say it, Wolf, but your species is a dead giveaway. / Let's take a look at the Soul Weapon, the item used to kill Hans Weaselton. / Remember how members of the same species will receive the same type of weapon. This is proven by Alex's and Jake's weapon. / So it would make sense that you have that same broadsword that they possess. Isn't that right?  
Wolf: Hmph! By that logic, you could easily pin this crime on the other wolf in this group.  
Evan: Hey punk, I'm just a kid! In fact, I just got here a few days ago. I hardly have any idea what a Soul Weapon even is.  
Wolf: How do I know you're not just bluffing?!  
Ratigan: Keep your cool, Wolf. Evan has no Soul Weapon. / My abilities in this realm allow me to sense spiritual power from others. / Evan's level of power... next to none.  
Wolf: Okay, so what? I can't just choose which species I am. It's just a coincidence I have the same kind of weapon as the defendant.  
Nick: That may be so, but it still makes you a potential suspect. / I know what you want next. More evidence, right? Well, I got it right here. / This next piece of evidence proves you were indeed involved in the crime!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration  
Spirit Realm book  
Damaged Tree

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Remember that both the defendant and the victim got in a struggle, both of them receiving injuries before the actual murder. / Of course, the injuries were gone before the trial, but what if someone else got caught up in that crossfire?  
Wolf: Stop right there! I witnessed that crime from afar! There's no way I could have gotten caught up in that fight!  
Nick: It may not have seen that way to the other witnesses at first, but it is a possibility. / You got injured during the struggle, and I have proof!  
Wolf: What could you possibly have that proves I was in the middle of that struggle?  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration  
Spirit Realm book  
Damaged Tree

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: Allow me to explain this one. Spirit arts are widely varied because they depend on the user's personality. / Thanks to my highly developed senses, I was able to pick up on each of your personalities one by one. / Wolf, you seem to have a habit of sneaking your way out of the truth and covering up with clever lies. / But if the time comes, you will strike without hesitation, causing the downfall of your opponent. / This makes Crescent Slash a perfect fit for your main spirit art, but I see another one in our book that fits you well. / It's called Devisu, a spirit art that allows the user invisibility. / Admit it. You approached the victim and defendant when you couldn't be seen, but in the process you got yourself hurt. / If we were to have taken a look at you right after the murder, there's a very good chance you'd have some bruises on your face right now.  
Wolf: I can't believe this. One of my own kind turning against me. / Wolves work best in packs, right? How about you cut your useless banter and support my case?  
Alex: *shakes head* To do that, I'd have to turn on my best friends. Besides, I would never be doing this if I didn't completely believe in Jake's innocence.  
Wolf: You're defending a criminal! Open your eyes! You're falling into that fox's deception, just like all these other witnesses have!  
Evan: Hey, I respect those who know what they're doing, old-timer! Shut your muzzle!  
Nala: You can't deny the logic he proposes, Wolf, even if it seems bad for you.  
Rico: You tell the defense to open their eyes, yet you've been blind this entire trial!  
Thomas: Yes. You've been blind, Wolf. Blind because of your own lies!  
Wolf: SHUT! UP! You think I care?! I saw him! I saw Jake Hunter! / He killed Hans Weaselton! Why don't you see what I'm saying?!  
Alex: *desk slam* You better stop before you dig your grave even deeper. / We've clearly established now that you were in the midst of the crime when it was happening. / However, there's still one more piece of evidence that needs clearing up. And unfortunately, it can also be linked to you. / The final piece of evidence that proves you were at the crime is...  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration  
Spirit Realm book  
Damaged Tree  
ZPD Sticker

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: Evan, you were way more helpful than you know. / Notice the damaged tree in Thomas' crime illustration. We've been told that those marks were definitely made by a wolf. / Of course it must have hurt when that happened. But there's something that can be linked to the cause of this. / Wolf told us he injured his paw, but how did that happen? / How about when he was getting ready to commit the crime?  
Wolf: ...  
Alex: When he got close to the struggle, he likely got shoved aside when he wasn't ready. / This caused him to stumble and scratch his paw against that tree, which resulted in the injury he showed to us. / It was pretty deep, too. Like you said, you might have fainted or even died.  
Wolf: *desk slam* But I need two paws to handle my broadsword! How could I do anything with it if I had just injured myself?!  
Alex: It doesn't seem possible... but there's a thing called adrenaline. / With the last of your strength, you spawned your weapon and called upon a Crescent Slash to finish the victim while he was weak. / Since no one could see you, the witnesses assumed it was Jake who called for that spirit art. / Your plot from the start was to frame someone, wasn't it?! It all lines up now!  
Nick: Your lies will take you no further. This is the end of the road! *stop music*  
[](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/art/You-Are-the-Real-Murderer-647840609)  
Nick: Wolf! / You are the real murderer!  
Wolf: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!

 

Nick: There's just one thing I don't understand. / Your motive. Why did you want to do this in the first place?  
Wolf: ...Why do you think?  
  
Wolf: I never wanted to be here. I'm sure no one does. / And just like the defendant, I never believed in a place like this ever existing. / As a result, I absolutely hated being here. And there's... also the reason I'm here. The reason I died. / I died in the prime in my life. I had practically everything I ever wanted. And then something terrible happened. / A thing known as the MZ-7 Incident. Several innocent citizens died that day, and I was one of them. I had done nothing wrong. / What's worse, I saw my killer in my dying moments. And he was one of my own kind. A wolf, just like me. / Once I woke up here, I remembered what had happened that day, and I was filled with rage. / I wanted revenge on the one who ended my life, by any means possible. I didn't care who had to suffer in order to satisfy me. / And when I saw Hunter, I knew... he would be my next target. And then Weaselton came along and interfered. / But I saw it as a new opportunity. Don't just kill the wolf directly. / Let him suffer by framing him and putting him through trial. Then maybe... I'd finally be satisfied with my revenge on others. / But then you came along, Wilde, and decided to defend him. I thought I had covered up my tracks too well. / But I've only proven myself to be an idiot. I gave up on faith and trust long ago. / And it's caused me to end up like this, a serial killer. / Jake Hunter, forgive me.  
Jake: ......  
Nick: ......  
Alex: ......  
Oinari: The poor soul. Killing merely out of anger. The flames of rage were never extinguished.  
Fenrir: Mercy should be expected towards him at this point. However... many would think otherwise. *stop music*  
Ratigan: *desk slam* You fool! You think you can get away with a crime in the Spirit Realm?! / You have only made yourself look like a dunce in front of the courtroom! What's more, you tried to deceive us all! / Eternal torture is the only suitable punishment! Cast him into hell!  
Wolf: Please! Don't! I'm begging you! Cast some mercy on me, please!  
Nick: Wait! Don't do it! This can be settled another way!  
Ratigan: You know the rules, Mr. Wilde. / The murder of another spirit means a one-way ticket to hell.  
Wolf: ......

 

Judge: ...It seems it's time to pass a proper verdict now that we have found the real killer. / Now then... this court finds the defendant, Jake Hunter...  
NOT GUILTY  
*cheering*  
Judge: Court is now adjourned!  
*BANG*

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Defendant Lobby No. 3

Nick: (Even though we managed to find the truth and get a "not guilty" verdict... / this victory actually makes me feel kinda depressed.)  
Jake: C'mon, Nick. Why the long face? You should feel good, right? / You found the guy who tried to frame me, and he got what he deserved!  
Nick: ......  
Fenrir: It appears you are only rubbing salt in his wound, Jake. You don't seem to know how he feels.  
Oinari: We've believed that everyone can be a good person if they try hard enough. / And it seems Nick and Alex believe the same thing. They wanted to find some way to redeem the culprit... / yet the majority of the courtroom thought otherwise.  
Jake: ...Wolf kept bringing up that he was being betrayed by his own kind, in more ways than one. / Deep down, I kinda feel bad for him for that reason, as well as others. / He was blinded by hatred, wanting revenge on his killer. I could probably relate with him. I was pretty upset when I ended up here too.  
Alex: If there's one thing Nick and I have learned here, it's that revenge is never the answer. It only escalates things and makes them worse.  
Jake: Hey, Nick. This trial isn't gonna be something you dwell on for a while, is it? / I mean, Wolf is gone now. There's really nothing else to change it.  
Oinari: I can agree with that, Nick. It is time to let it go, and move on. / Perhaps we will be able to do something to alter his fate.  
Jake: Now wait a second. You can't just do that. You act like you guys are our creators or something.  
Fenrir: ...Well, in a way, we are. / Would you like to see us for what we really are?  
  
Fenrir: *removes hood* Greetings, Jake Hunter. I am Fenrir, the Primal Spirit of the wolf.  
Oinari: And I am Oinari, the Primal Spirit of the fox.   
Fenrir: We are the first of our species to have lived...  
Oinari: And the ones who grant other spirits their Soul Weapons, so that they may live up to their destinies even after death.  
Jake: ...W-w-w-w-w.... / WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??!! / Hell no! This cannot be real!  
Alex: That was a bigger reaction than I was expecting.  
Jake: Oh my god, we gotta talk! Teach me your ways!  
Fenrir: ...There is no need to bow, Jake.  
Jake: Um... sorry...   
Fenrir: Anyway, we are willing to teach you what you need to know to live and thrive here... / but we likely can't teach you everything. Not until you are sure you can understand the workings of this realm.  
Jake: I guess that means it will take a long time.  
Fenrir: You will learn in due time.  
Jake: Hey, Nick...  
Nick: ......  
Jake: Earth to Nick. Hello?  
Nick: ......  
*SLAP*  
Nick: Ouch! Seriously?! Again?!  
Jake: Yeah, and I'll keep doing that if you don't stop moping! / Listen, Nick, I know you're not gonna stay here much longer, because unlike me, you still have a life. / But I wanted to let you know, I was right to entrust my second life to you. / You got a well-working brain and you can see the truth nearly right from the start. / But not only that, you have something else that's just as strong. Your faith. / You and Alex kept going because you had faith in my innocence. You were even brave enough to proclaim that in the courtroom. / In all my life, I don't think I've ever seen such a kind and honest lawyer. I'll make sure to recommend you if a case ever comes up here again. / But seriously, don't ever stop what you're doing. You're gonna help a lot of people! *thumbs up* I can see it now! / Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney! You're really gonna make a name for yourself!  
Nick: Eh, I don't really know about that. But thanks anyway.  
Jake: I'm not finished just yet. / ...Alex...  
Alex: ...?  
Jake: Hey... In all honesty, I didn't expect you to show up here alongside Nick. / In fact, when I was still alive, I thought you had gone insane or something. / But in the end, you were the one who was right, and it seems like in this realm, you have a lot more power than me. / It makes me gain a lot of respect for you, and... it also gives me a lot of regrets. / I really wasn't the best guy to you, or anyone for that matter. / Even when we were technically still friends in high school, I didn't show you enough respect. / Things just got worse and worse for us, until I decided to humiliate you in front of everyone. / I wanted to keep an image when doing that, to prove to people I was tough, but... / when I did that, my heart felt like it was gonna tear apart. It was being pulled so much as I ended our friendship right there. / I tried to show no signs of regret, but I only made my situation worse, and I never talked to anyone about it. I just tucked it away. / Even if I hadn't been killed by that car, I probably would have committed suicide a few days later anyway. / It was hurting too much, but I didn't have the heart to ever apologize. / Well, now's as good a time as any. Alex... I'm... I'm sorry for everything I did to you. / You had enough pain to go through already, and I just made it worse. Will you please forgive me?  
Alex: ...Jake...I--  
Jake: Alex, come here!  
[](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/art/Hugs-Solve-All-Problems-647840637)  
Jake: *snif* I...I'm so sorry for everything.  
Alex: ......I forgive you.  
Oinari: Broken bonds have been mended once again. What a heartwarming moment.  
Jake: Thank you, Alex. If we ever meet here again, I'll be sure to make it all up to you in some way.   
Alex: Can I quote you on that?  
Jake: *smiles* Yeah, definitely. / And regardless of whether you stay a geek or work with Nick as a lawyer... / remember to always keep charming people with your optimism. I know it's worked for me.  
Alex: I'll keep that in mind, Jake.  
Jake: *exhale* Good to finally get all of this off my chest. Now then...  
Fenrir: Say no more, Jake Hunter. If you are ready, come with me.  
Jake: See ya guys soon!  
Oinari: Farewell, brother. / ...Children, it's about time for you to make your return. With the trial over, there is nothing left for you here at the moment. / Go home and make a difference in your own world. We will meet again when the time comes.  
Alex: I'm sure ready to be out of here now. Let's go, Nick.  
Nick: ...See you all soon. *stop music*

 

Somewhere in Tundratown

Nick: Phew... finally back in the real world.  
Alex: My phone's going off like crazy right now. What time is it anyway?  
Nick: Let me check... / ... / Holy crap! May 30! That trial lasted two days! / Carrots and Boomer must be worried sick right now. I sure hope we didn't miss anything important.

Case 3: Turnabout Spirits  
THE END  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml647156123']=[] 


End file.
